Already Gone
by Mrs. Dimitri Belikova
Summary: Set during Frost-bite during the Voda dinner party. Just an alternate conversation between Dimitri and Rose. ONE SHOT!


I was at the Voda Holiday Banquet with Lissa and she was chatting with some royals. She was doing so well and it looked like she didn't need me to be there with her so I told her I was going and I made my way to the exit.

I was headed back to my room when I started to hear some music. I then decided to follow it and when I did I found a karaoke bar type set-up filled with dhampirs. And among them were Eddie, Mason, Mia, Christian, Tasha, and Dimitri.

I then decided to go over to them. They were all talking in their own little clicks when Mason noticed me and shouted for me to join them which I did, I'm just glad that he isn't still mad about me pulling away from that kiss.

I did feel a little out of place in my dress here because everyone was in jeans and a t-shirt, but the look I got from Dimitri was so worth it until he returned his attention back to Tasha.

I then took a seat next to Mason and listened as Stan was finishing singing Thriller by Michael Jackson. Rather badly I might add.

After a while, I was talking to Mason and out of the corner of my eye I could see Dimitri smiling and laughing with Tasha. It was something that he rarely ever did for me. And it was in that moment that I realized that he would be really happy with Tasha and I really want him to be happy, even if it's not with me. I wanted all our fighting to end and I wanted him to be happy and I wanted him to know it, but I wasn't sure of the right time. So I just figured that I should probably do it now, it was as good a time as any. But just as I stood up, Mason suggested that I go sing, he remembers when I used to do it. But I didn't want to but he kept pushing and pushing until I finally gave in.

I went up to the DJ and when he asked what I wanted to sing I thought of a song that would allow me to tell Dimitri how I feel. I then told him that I would sing the song Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson. He then handed me the mic and when the music started I locked my gaze with Dimitri's hoping that he would get what I was trying to tell him. Then I started…..

_Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye_

Even with our fists held high  
It never would've worked out right  
We were never meant for do or die

I didn't want us to burn out  
I didn't come here to hurt you, now I can't stop

I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone

Looking at you makes it harder  
But I know that you'll find another  
That doesn't always make you want to cry

I glanced over at Tasha at the 'you'll find another' part.__

Started with a perfect kiss then we could feel the poison set in  
Perfect couldn't keep this love alive  
You know that I love you so, I love you enough to let you go

I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone

I'm already gone, already gone  
You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on so I'm already gone

Already gone, already gone, already gone  
Already gone, already gone, already gone, yeah

Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye

I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone

I'm already gone, already gone  
You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on so I'm already gone

When I finished the song I could feel the tears springing to my eyes. I didn't realize it would be that difficult to tell Dimitri what I had to but then again I do love the man with everything that I am. I then couldn't bear to let everyone see me cry so I ran out onto the balcony that was adjacent to the room. I could hear Mason calling after me but I didn't want to talk to or see anyone.

When I got outside, I started to shiver. I didn't really think it would be this cold due to the sun being out but I was wrong. Just then I heard the door open and I knew that Mason came outside to comfort me.

"Mason I'm fine I really don't need ….." But when I turned around it wasn't Mason I was looking at but a very tall, sexy, Russian god. It was Dimitri. He was just staring at me with a pained expression on his face.

"Hey Comrade."

"Rose why did you run out of there?"

"Because I just needed some air." I tried to lie he always could look through me; I didn't even realize I was still crying until he wiped my tears away.

"Oh Roza….." I loved hearing him say my name in Russian. I then felt him wrap his duster around me to keep me warm. He started to walk me over to a bench that was up against a wall of the lodge. Then a few silent moments passed after we sat down.

"You should take it." Despite how much I loved staying wrapped up in his arms; it was selfish of me to keep him to myself.

"What?" Confusion clear in his voice.

"Tasha's offer you should take it."

"Well I wasn't expecting to hear you say that, especially after-"

"After what a bitch I've been lately, yeah."

"So that song you were singing that was your way of telling me to take her offer wasn't it?"

"Yeah it was, I'm tired of the fighting Dimitri, I just want you to be happy." I then felt him pull me tighter against his body.

"And what makes you think I'm not happy?"

"Because all we seem to do is fight lately and I hate it when we fight, verbally I mean, I don't mind in the gym."

"I don't like fighting with you either, we've just been going through a rough stop lately but we'll pull through."

"You think so?"

"I know so." The confidence in his voice was very reassuring and I didn't want this moment to end for fear that this might be the last time we have a moment like this but I have something that I need to do.

I then slowly inched my way away from Dimitri and shrugged off his jacket, he then gave me a look of both confusion and hurt.

"What are you doing?"

"Off to break someone's heart." And with that said, I headed back into the lounge to try and find Mason but when I got there, he wasn't.

"Tasha do you know where Mason went?"

"Yeah, he, mia, and eddie all left. Said that they had some big plan to set in motion. Last I saw of them, they were headed to their rooms."

"Okay, thanks, bye." I had no idea what plan they had but if Mia went with them it's probably big.


End file.
